


DogCollar!Hannibal

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Hannibal gets slapped, Hannibal is a good boy, Hannibal wears a dog collar, M/M, Verbal Abuse, Will is in charge, cocksucking, dark!Will, light bondage/implied bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All right parents, go 'head tuck the kids in, PG time is over! </p><p>I tend to like and write the sweet Hannigrams, particularly lovesick Hannibal and reluctant but tolerant Will. They might antagonize each other, but in the end they always kiss, and it's sweet and it's beautiful and it's lovely. </p><p>But tonight – fuck that shit! Dark!Will gets his rough on. And Hannibal is his favorite dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DogCollar!Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from K.
> 
> Enjoy. Leave kudos and comments (the writers live for this stuff). I accept both positive and negative cannibal criticisms.  
> I do not use beta, so please send any errors/corrections you may find to: pussnhikingboots@gmail.com

The knock on the door came precisely at 7 PM. Will knew that it would. Hannibal Lecter was fond of punctuality.

Will swung the door wide, swigging down the last of his whiskey and staring at Hannibal with stormy eyes. Hannibal cocked an eyebrow, intrigued at this brash greeting. He had brought dinner with him as he often did. He preferred to eat food of his own preparation, but he also enjoyed impressing others with his considerable culinary skills. He especially enjoyed impressing Will. Will set the empty whiskey glass on the floor by the door, and Hannibal had to stop himself from bending to retrieve it. He followed Will into the kitchen where Will took the food and popped it into the refrigerator, much to Hannibal's dismay.

"Let's save this for later. I imagine we'll both be hungry," said Will, with an icy edge, and Hannibal tilted his head in curiosity. Clearly, Will was in a mood. Will moved back into the living room with Hannibal trailing him, asking, "Is there something pressing on your mind, Will?"

"You could say that," answered Will, going to the far end of the room and rummaging through a drawer. Hannibal took a seat in one of Will's old chairs; smoothed his blue paisley tie, crossed his legs, folded his hands in his lap, and glanced around the room. He started mentally redecorating the place while he waited for Will to talk. He knew from experience that it often took Will some time to open up, and Hannibal gave him the space and silence he needed for that. His eyes came to rest on Will's dingy bed. It drove him crazy that Will kept it in the living room and not upstairs where it belonged, but he had to remind himself that he didn't live there and it was Will's right to arrange things as he pleased. 'Still,' he thought, 'I wonder if he would at least let me buy him some new sheets.'

When Will found what he was looking for, he strode across the room, stopping behind Hannibal in the chair, and with both hands, quickly wrapped something around Hannibal's neck, buckling it shut. And snug. 

Hannibal's brow furrowed, and his hand flitted to his neck to feel what was there, his head wiggling at the tightness. Something leather, studded with metal. Realizing that it must be an old dog collar, his frown turned to the faintest shadow of a smile. Oh, this was going to be good!

"You had your fun manipulating me," said Will through gritted teeth, "but you're my bitch tonight, Dr. Lecter." Will walked to the front of the chair, leaning down straight-armed onto the arm rests and staring Hannibal in the eyes. "You're going to do exactly what I say, do you understand?"

Hannibal smirked. "I see you are no longer shy about eye contact, Will," he said calmly.

At this, Will slapped his cheek, hard. "Shut up, Bitch! You'll speak when I tell you to speak. Got it?" Hannibal tried to suppress the smile that threatened to spread across his entire face, pulling his lower lip in and biting on it. His eyes smoldered beneath hooded lids. Will took a moment to scrutinize the man he leaned over, and Hannibal uncrossed his legs so as not to hide his arousal from Will's wandering eyes. When those eyes got to Hannibal's hair, he said, "Well, that won't do," and reached out a hand to pull the long bangs from the gel that held them tightly bound. Hannibal kept his hands at his sides, thoroughly enjoying the scent of lust wafting from Will. When he swallowed, he could feel his Adam's apple pass along the collar.

Next, Will's eyes went to Hannibal's tie, and he quickly went to work undoing the meticulously knotted material. He pulled it out from around Hannibal's neck and pushed the tip into the collar pulling it through so that he now had a leash. He thought briefly about going to get an actual leash, but he liked the idea of hauling Hannibal around by his tie. He gave the tie a firm yank and then let it hang. Hannibal's head jerked in response, an "umpf" escaping his lips, glint in his eyes hard to mistake. Will undid his own belt buckle and pants button. He pulled at the tie again, bringing Hannibal's head forward and down and then he pushed his groin forward until it was right in front of Hannibal's face. "Unzip me with your teeth," he hissed, leaning into Hannibal's ear. Hannibal looked up at him, fumbled around with his tongue until he found the zipper, then grasped it in his teeth and hunched his head down to pull it all the way down. "That's a good boy," said Will and stroked the top of his head. 

Will was already barefoot and he stepped easily out of his jeans, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them aside. Then he pulled his T-shirt up over his head and leaned forward again until this left nipple was hovering in front of Hannibal's mouth. "Suck it," he demanded.

Hannibal took a short breath and sucked Will's nipple into his mouth rolling it around, feeling it harden underneath his tongue. He closed his eyes and breathed in Will's scent. His hands moved up to the sides of Will's body and Will slapped them down. "Don't you touch me until I tell you you can touch me. Keep sucking on my nipple, you bitch."

Will wrapped the loose ends of the tie around his wrist and hauled himself up onto Hannibal's lap.

Will watched Hannibal's eyes focus on his bare chest, and then travel down to his abdomen and then lower still to the bulge in his boxers to linger there for a moment before looking back up at Will. Hannibal said nothing, but in Will's mind he clearly heard the word's 'I want to touch you.' Will looked down at Hannibal's hands balled into fists pressing into the cushion of the chair. 

"No," Will said sternly, "You will not touch me until I tell you that you can." 

Hannibal's mouth opened a little and Will could feel an almost imperceptible change in his breathing. Will thought about tying his hands, but then decided he wanted him to have use of his hands and it would be more fun if Will commanded him when he could use them and when he couldn't. So far, Hannibal was being very cooperative. Hannibal leaned his head back against the chair, looking at Will. "I like what's gotten into you, Will. This is a side of you I never thought I would see. I thought you would play hard to get, or hide behind your heterosexuality but you know exactly what you want right now, don't you?"

Will slapped him across the face at which Hannibal couldn't help but let out a small laugh of delight. "I suggest you shut your mouth, Dr. Lecter. Until I tell you to open it. And the same goes for your hands. Keep them to yourself, until I tell you to use them." Hannibal's breathing increased even more and he looked up at Will, his bangs hanging in his face, his mouth parted, teeth showing slightly. Will pushed his body until his groin was grinding against Hannibal's. He rocked against him for a while, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. He could feel how hard Hannibal was but he had no intentions of doing anything about that just yet. Instead, he got up and took his boxers off so that now he was completely naked. He pressed down on the top of Hannibal's head. "Slide down." Hannibal sank down in the chair and Will climbed back on, kneeling so that his cock was within reach of Hannibal's mouth.

"Now," he breathed, "now you can use your mouth. Use your mouth and show me what a good little cock sucker you are." Will pressed the head of his penis into Hannibal's mouth who eagerly accepted, wrapping his bowed lips around it, staring at Will and running his tongue along the head. Hannibal sucked enthusiastically at Will's cock, clearly enjoying the moans he was eliciting from the younger man. He moved his hand up to grasp Will's hip, but then thought better of it and put his hand back down. Will smiled down at him, the move not unseen. "Good boy – you remembered," said Will, then he let himself close his eyes and sink into the sensation of Hannibal's mouth on him.

Will could feel the tension building in his body at record speed. He was gripping Hannibal's shoulder in one hand and Hannibal's hair in the other, moaning. When he came, he pressed his cock into Hannibal's mouth as far as he could without choking the poor man and let loose a loud cry. Hannibal continued to suck at him and drink down his cum, but Will could see the look of dismay in his eyes. "Don't look so disappointed, Doctor. I've got plenty more where that came from." Will had no doubts that he would be enjoying more than one orgasm that night. Temporarily drained, he pulled out of Hannibal's mouth and sank back onto his lap, allowing his arms to drape over Hannibal's shoulders and his head to fall into his neck, for the moment, breaking character. Hannibal wanted to raise his arms and hold him. He wanted to kiss him. But Will had insisted on directing this evening, and Hannibal was going to let him, so he stayed still, awaiting instruction. When Will caught his breath and regained his composure, he got up off the chair and stood before Hannibal, deciding what he wanted him to do next. Hannibal watched him expectantly, a crooked smirk on his face, bringing a hand to his lips to wipe something at the corner. He licked his finger, eyes on Will. 

"Did you enjoy sucking me off, Doctor?"

Hannibal didn't say a word.

"You may speak."

"You taste as heartbreakingly luscious as you look," said Hannibal by way of confirmation.

"Good," said Will, "because I'm not even almost done with you."


End file.
